emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine Saint Demon Gate
|chinese_title = 九圣妖门 |status = Exists |founder = Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon |heavenly_guardian = Tetra-War Stone Protectors |old_ancestors = |supreme_elders = # Jian Chen # Chi Yun # Lei She |sect_master = Demon King Lun Ri |elders = *Elder Yun *Grandpa Sheng |guest_advisor = |protectors = * Yu He * Hua |sectional_leaders = * Fu |prime_descendant = Li Shuangyan |disciples = * Leng Chengfeng * Du Yuanguang * Xu Hui * Zhang |members = * Senior Sheng |era = !6-#4 |type = !Sect |world = !Mortal Emperor World#4 |region = !Grand Middle Territory#4 |nation = !Old Ox Country#4 |first_appearance = 4-Mentioned*6-Full appearance |last_appearance = |history = Origin The was founded by Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon, the number one general under . Thus they and Min Ren's Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect used to have an amicable and close relationship together. When the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect were ruling over the Ancient Kingdom, the had to pay tribute to them. Dark Crow promised Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon to take care of the , and even loaned him Tetra-War Stone Protectors to use as the Gate's Heavenly Guardians, with one condition: unless the Gate met the disaster of a sect's demise, Stone Protectors would never take action. Marriage Pact To strengthen the relationships between the Gate and Min Ren's Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon proposed a Marriage Pact and married his female disciple to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's first Prime Disciple. Destruction of Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom was prevented from assisting them by the Space Trample Mountain. After the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect's defeat, also felt considerable pressure due to their deep ties with the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Sect Master Lun Ri would do his best to balance out power and play politics with the other major powers of the Grand Middle Territory within the Mortal Emperor World.}} Current Era In the Current Era, the is one of the biggest sects in the Grand Middle Territory. They rule over Old Ox Country, having the rights to grant titles. Li Qiye's first visit After Li Qiye become the Prime Disciple of the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect, acording to Marriage Pact between the sects he was invited to the for testing his abilities. Three days later he, accompanied by Nan Huairen and Protector Mo, arrived at the . For an event as influential as the marriage proposal between the two sects, the Gate did not place heavy emphasis on it, and sent mere Sectional Leader to do the negotiation and used the courtesy procedure befitting the greeting of normal guests. At first Li Qiye was despised by everyone, and seen only as arrogant and ignorant brat, especially after he challenged Du Yuanguang for a fight. But later they were utterly flabbergasted, when he, as a mortal, made one shocking act after another: * Effortlessly and ruthlessly killed Du Yuanguang - a cultivator at the Provisional Palace level - with just one strike. * Walked through all 14 levels of the Chaotic Heart Forest, which wasn't accomplished ever before. * Killed Xu Hui - a cultivator at the peak of the Heaven's Mandate level. * Controled the Heavenly Guardians of the to kill Protector Hua, and defeat Grand Protector Yu He and even Elder Yun. Demon King Lun Ri, the Gate's current Sect Master, was greatly impressed with Li Qiye and asked him to try to open the Saint Cavern, that was sealed for millions of years. Li Qiye agreed with one condition: he would take away one item from the Saint Cavern. Next day Li Qiye opened the Saint Cavern. Inside the cavern Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon left many treasures, including Min Ren's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure. The Elders were afraid that Li Qiye will take Immortal Emperor Life Treasure away, but he instead chose unremarkable ancient box and left the Saint Cavern. Three days later, after all treasures in the Saint Cavern was accounted and stored, Li Qiye was once again invited to the Sky Chamber. Demon King Lun Ri invited him to join the Nine Saint Demon Gate, but Li Qiye refused. Li Qiye then met Li Shuangyan and blatantly said that she doesn't have the qualifications to be his wife, but the position of sword-maid is available. Naturally, it enraged Li Shuangyan and Gate's Elders. However, Elder Jian and Demon King Lun Ri believed that Li Qiye is not an ordinary person, so they urged Li Shuangyan to reluctantly agree with his offer. Li Shuangyan's visit to the Cleansing Sect Four months later, the Nine Saint Demon Gate sent a message to Protector Mo, informing him that Li Shuangyan will come next day to the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Supporting Li Qiye Around a year later one of the four Heavenly Guardians suddenly raised a hand and it stretched across the heaven to unknown destination. The Gate's disciples reported it to Demon King Lun Ri. Soon, he also received news about a giant stone hand that appeared above the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect out of nowhere and destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will that tried to kill Li Qiye. Demon King Lun Ri put two and two together and gathered the Gate's elders to announce these news. The elders easily deduced that it was Li Qiye who activated the Heavenly Guardians. They were flabbergasted by Heavenly Guardians' might. The Nine Saint Demon Gate and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect were situated in different parts of Grand Middle Territory, but Heavenly Guardian easily crossed such a vast distance and destroyed Heavenly Jewel Mortal King's will with just one hand. The elders finally realized just how powerful the Heavenly Guardians were. Demon King Lun Ri decided to support Li Qiye and mediate the situation between the Heavenly God Sect and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect. Some elders opposed his decision, because their intervention can lead to a war between the Nine Saint Demon Gate and the Heavenly God Sect. Demon King Lun Ri, however, dismissed their worries and said that the Heavenly God Sect and their Heavenly Jewel Kingdom were still too young and weak to talk with the Nine Saint Demon Gate as equals. Even though the Heavenly God Sect has its extremely powerful ancestor, he was already one foot in the grave. The Nine Saint Demon Gate, on the other hand, had their Heavenly Guardians and only Li Qiye can control them. So, by supporting Li Qiye, the Nine Saint Demon Gate would safeguard its future. Eventually the elders agreed and Demon King Lun Ri personally lead a delegation to the Heavenly Jewel Kingdom. Lun Ri and Heavenly Jewel Mortal King talked behind the closed doors and in the end Heavenly Jewel Kingdom announced that conflict between War Noble Lie, Dong Shenglong and the Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect was a personal matter, unrelated to the Kingdom's relationships with the Sect. |geography = The is situated in the Old Ox Country. Its territory spans millions of miles and filled with mountains and rivers, with majestic waterfalls and heavenly saint trees that could pierce the heavens, and with marble palaces floating and hiding in the clouds as far as the eyes could see. At the deepest part, you could see penetrating auras that shone radiantly across the land. One would believe that the origin of those aura lies a shocking heavenly treasure. Veins The Gate's Heaven's Vein and Earth's Vein are situated under the battle stage. |sublocations = |description = |techniques = /Techniques]]}} * Phoenix Bearing Method * Swan Cloud Method * Pure Jade Sacred Heart Art: The Nine Saint Demon Gate acquired it from the War God Temple specifically for Li Shuangyan to help her upgrade her natural born Pure Crystal Physique into Pure Jade Physique. * Formation Progenitor's Legacy: At some point the Nine Saint Demon Gate obtained a small and incomplete manual with Formation Progenitor's formations and developed their own techniques based on them. Their formations are well-known and renowned in the Grand Middle Territory, but, according to Li Qiye, that they obtained was not even 10% of Formation Progenitor's heritage. ** Ancient Beast Fur's Formation: It is the broken fragment of the Immortal Emperor Slaughtering Formation - the most powerful formation ever created. The Gate paid a great price to obtain it. The Gate's experts, including many Virtuous Paragons, researched it through several generations; in the end, they were able to completely understand the profound truths behind this broken formation. Unfortunately, despite understanding the theory, they could not actually recreate formation for practical usage, because it was incomplete. |items = /Items]]}} * Items from the Saint Cavern: ** Life Treasures *** Violet Dragon Dual Sword *** Demon Extinguishing Pagoda *** Nine Galaxy Spoon *** Heavenly Wooden Vessel *** Min Ren's Immortal Emperor Life Treasure ** Immortal Irons ** Heavenly Jewels ** Cultivation Manuals *** Qing Mu Ancient Tablet ** Ancient Scrolls }}